


Not Another Word

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Dean finally says what he means.  Sort of.





	Not Another Word

“You’re lucky to be alive,” Dean says gruffly, avoiding Cas’s gaze by fiddling with Pestilence’s ring.

“Am I?” Cas seems more puzzled than bitter.

Dean smiles wryly.  Trust Cas not to make this easy.  Finally he shrugs.  “Well,  _I_ am.”

“Lucky to be alive?  Yes,” Cas agrees.

Dean closes his eyes.  “No, idiot. Lucky that you are.”  He glances up and Cas’s eyes - those God-damned, unforgettable blue eyes - catch his, and Dean’s breath stutters.

Cas’s jaw works and he looks away quickly, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Dean swears silently.  He’s said too much, and not nearly enough.


End file.
